


First

by vvverbatim



Series: lvr boy [2]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Innocence, M/M, Slice of Life, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvverbatim/pseuds/vvverbatim
Summary: Author hereHere is another fic from the lvr boy collection! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think by leaving comments or kudos down at the bottom.
Relationships: Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: lvr boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Author here
> 
> Here is another fic from the lvr boy collection! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think by leaving comments or kudos down at the bottom.

The first time they saw each other, Daesung was confused. The kid in front of him couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen, but the confidence he carried was enormous and the way he stepped across the hallway tiles was with sure clicks. Why a kid like him was in the facility was beyond him. But what was more confusing was the way the kid spoke to him.

"Do you know where the main office is?" The kid had asked. The water container on Daesung's shoulder weighted down his movements as he turned to face the scrawny teenager.

"Yeah, uhh… seventh floor."

The kid did a short bow with his head and confidently walked away, an untied shoelace trailing behind.

The first time they were introduced to one another, Daesung stood awkwardly in a line with the other five rookies, whose names he would come to learn in the coming days.  _ Lee Seunghyun. _ It was a common name, judging by the fact that there were two rookies with the same one, but the kid he had seen in the lobby was drastically different to the oldest of the group.

They said hello to each other in short and courteous statements, tentatively walking the tightrope of appearing closed off. In Daesung's mind, he was going to focus on vocal training and practicing, not forming bonds.

The first time they held hands, it was Seungri who hand grasped Daesung's. It was cold and clammy, but it was all that Daesung could have asked for as he sobbed receiving their first award for song of the year. He would recall years later how thankful his presence was on that stage. Had it not been for him, Daesung was sure his knees would have given out and dropped him to the floor.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Seungri whispered into Daesung's ear. His voice was noticeably shaking, but he steadfastly held onto Daesung. The person in question simply shook his head.

"I'm here, I have you."

The first time they hugged was on a television program, as far as Daesung remembered. The other members thought him and Seungri were too awkward, and they were right, but he didn't want to admit it. What was the point? It wasn't as if the show was going to fix the stale relationship between him and the youngest member.

Nevertheless they tried. And they hugged, but not because they wanted to. Seungri was too bony in Daesung's arms and Daesung was too stiff in Seungri's. The members had a good laugh about it, but Daesung would go home after filming and lock himself in his room, embarrassed to have been put through something like Intimate Note.

The first time they slept in the same bed, Daesung couldn't stand it. Seungri was stretching himself onto all corners of the mattress, not caring about the other body he was sharing it with. He had also gripped the blanket and tugged it fully off of Daesung, making him and the cold air uncomfortably acquainted. If it had not been for the lack of sleeping spaces in the hotel, Daesung would have slept on the couch, but alas, older Seunghyun had immediately claimed it when they found out that the hotel room only had two beds.

"Seungri-ya… stop hogging the blankets and the bed." Daesung grumbled into the wall.

The body beside him moved, a small sigh of contentment escaping Seungri's lips. 

Daesung felt an arm wrap around his waist as the blanket was pushed over his body. He could feel Seungri curl up behind his own and settle into a spooning position as he sighed again, this time closer to Daesung's ear.

"Hmm, sleep… warm…"

Daesung lied awake that night staring at the wall, unable to close his eyes or think about anything other than Seungri holding him from behind.

The first time they realized they had growing feelings for each other was during the extended promotion in Japan. Or at least, that's when Daesung felt he had to come to terms with his emotions. 

It was the little things, he thought, that added up on top of each other that became a mountain. Only when he was at the top, he realized how far he had come. There was nothing that could help him come down or rescale what he felt for Seungri. It was brotherly love, as the other members would put it.  _ It was because we were a family.  _ But family members don't care about the little things.

The way that you pick at the food you dislike.

The way that you scrunch your face after sneezing.

The way your eyes glisten after crying.

And the way your own heart burns to wipe those tears away. 

Daesung longed to care for Seungri, and the thought scared him.

The first time they kissed, it was sloppy and drunken and filled with regrets they would feel the next morning when denial would set in. It didn’t matter who had initiated it, but Daesung knew that they were both active participants. Seungri’s couch had held them both as they kissed each other fully. Daesung could feel Seungri’s hands on his chest, gripping at his shirt as his own found their home along his chin and neck. 

The sun would be coming up in a few hours, but it didn’t matter to them at the time. They had each other’s wholly undivided attention, which was all they needed.

The first time Seungri cried in front of Daesung was when he had come home from the police station after the accident happened. There were no words shared after the other members consoled Daesung, eyes swollen and bloodshot from the tears he had cried throughout the night. Seungri had stood off to the side and held his arms around himself, tightly, as if he would have crumbled into tiny pieces at any given moment.

No tears fell, even though they were pooling in Seungri’s eyes.

It was only after the members had left that the tears began to drip down his face in beads. To this day, it’s still a sight that Daesung is unable to forget.

The first time they said I love you was a moment that both of them look back on fondly and with pure elation. They laid in bed, arms draped around each other when Seungri sighed.

“What is it?” Daesung asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Daesung stared at Seungri, making the younger man shift under the blanket.

“I don’t think I believe you.”

“Hyung, I said it’s nothing.” Seungri had tried to make it sound as if he were frustrated, but it just came out whiny and sarcastic as most things did. And Daesung loved it. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Seungri incredulously. “I mean it! Why is it that every time I sigh, you ask me the same question? At this point you should know that my answer will be the sa-”

“I love you.”

Seungri went dead silent. The clock counted the seconds until they breathed again.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> If you want to read more just let me know on twitter @prvses!


End file.
